


Другие праздники

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kink, Science, Sex Positive, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Как Уэйд и Ванесса отмечают менее известные праздники.





	Другие праздники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lesser known celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046715) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**День доказательства вращения Земли**  
Ванесса крепко обхватила Уэйда ногами за пояс, пока тот кружился по комнате.  
— Ух ты, всё прям расплывается, — сообщил Уэйд. — Это точно аукнется моим мозгам.  
— Остановимся?  
— Не, это клёво. Так, перехожу к вращению вокруг кровати.  
— Не забудь только...  
— Я знаю разницу между кругом и эллипсом, Ванесса!

 **День Бенджамина Франклина**  
Уэйд уже довольно долго дожидался её в костюме воздушного змея.  
Наконец Ванесса вышла из спальни — в долгополом фраке, бифокальных очках и парике Бена Франклина. В руке она держала фиолетовую палочку, украшенную изображением молнии.  
— Ммм. Это так заводит.  
— Кто рано ложится и рано встаёт...  
— У меня уже встаёт.

 **День Альфреда Хичкока**  
Уэйд осторожно вошёл в спальню.  
Ванесса держала хлыст с дюжиной свисающих с него дилдо. Стоя на кресле, она помахала хлыстом, так что все дилдо обрушились на голову Уэйду.  
— Птицы! Птицы! — завопил Уэйд, и Ванесса не смогла удержаться от смеха.

 **День «Скажи спасибо почтальону»**  
— Ну как?  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
— Почтальон сказал, что не хочет тройничок с нами. Но просил передать, что очень, очень польщён. 

**День словаря**  
— Да, обожаю трахать тебя, — простонал Уэйд.  
— Обожаю пялить тебя, — ответила Ванесса.  
— Обожаю спариваться с тобой.  
— Обожаю кувыркаться с тобой.  
— Обожаю совокупляться с тобой.  
— Обожаю иметь тебя.  
— Обожаю засаживать тебе.  
— Обожаю заниматься любовью с тобой.  
— О, как мило, солнышко. Обожаю размазывать тебя по стенке.  
— Тоже неплохо. Обожаю перепихи с тобой.  
— О, британский говорок? Шикарно! Обожаю закидывать удочку с тобой.  
— Обожаю скакать на тебе.  
— Обожаю поливать цветочки с тобой.  
— Обожаю играть с тобой в «спрячь сосиску».  
— Обожаю чпокаться с тобой.  
— Обожаю вставлять тебе.  
— Обожаю заваливать тебя.  
— Обожаю шалить с тобой.  
— У нас что тут, «Игры молодожёнов»? Обожаю отжаривать тебя.  
— Обожаю покрывать тебя.  
— Обожаю сливаться с тобой в экстазе.  
— Обожаю пересекать Кентукки с тобой.  
— ...ты это только что выдумала!  
— Всё равно считается.

 **День статического электричества**  
— Отлично получилось! — с улыбкой заявила Ванесса.  
Уэйд нахмурился.  
— Но я думал, шары продержатся на наших волосах до конца.  
— Может, пот свёл статику на нет.  
— Может. Нам нужно сделать проект на научную ярмарку, узнать лучший способ удержать статическим электричеством воздушные шары на голове во время секса. Мы могли бы замутить себе один из тех плакатов и пойти показать всё в ближайшую школу. Может, даже сделать традиционный вулкан из пищевой соды, но только это будет не вулкан, а гигантский извергающийся член!  
— В самом деле? Думаешь, это уместно?  
— Ну да. А что?  
— Уэйд, — нежно надавила Ванесса.  
— Прости, милая, что за чушь я несу. Конечно, мы ещё сделаем гигантскую сквиртовую вагину из соды.  
Ванесса улыбнулась.  
— Так-то лучше.


End file.
